


Shrine

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Miraculous (Un)Reveals [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, funny(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: Adrien makes a shrine for Alya, Nino, and Marinette, thinking that's what normal people do. Facepalming ensues.





	Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many of these I'm going to do, but I decided the heck with it and put it in a series. If you have any ideas for just random one-shots not related to reveals, feel free to let me know, and I will make sure to credit you. Anyway, enjoy the first part of these unrelated stories.

After Troublemaker, Adrien decided that Marinette knew what she was doing when it came to friendship. He had seen the shrine for him in her room, and he figured - of course - that it was to their friendship, despite her being awkward. 

So what did he do?

After dealing with the akuma, Adrien gathered all the images he could of his friends and built a shrine for each and every one of them.

For Nino's, he did a lot about his DJ debuts, and various clubs he wanted to perform at.

For Alya's, he put up images of her at scenes of akuma attacks and various images of Ladybug she had gotten.

For Marinette's, he put up different designers, and designs he thought she might be able to use for inspiration. 

Finally, he put up one for Ladybug. Her's was very elaborate, with pictures of her fighting akumas, pictures from interviews, even one from Dark Cupid where - apparently - she kissed him. That was smack dab in the middle. 

When the trio mentioned above came to visit for a project, they gaped at the photo collages covering his walls. "What do you think?" 

Marinette was speechless, blushing wildly. She couldn't believe that he found her favorite designers and put photos on her... "Is that a shrine?" 

With a nod, Alya and Nino began howling with laughter. "What?"

Marinette facepalmed as she realized what had happened. He'd mistaken her shrine for him as one of friendship.

Yet another way he friendzoned her.

Nino slapped a hand onto his forehead, throwing his head back as he continued to laugh. "Bro, what... why?"

Alya finished laughing and stared at her best friend, who happened to be a nice shade of red.

"Does it have anything to do with Marinette?"

Said girl goes unbelievably pale as she glances at Adrien. "Yeah! I saw the shrine she made for our friendship, and I realized that maybe I should do the same."

The trio all facepalm in perfect synchronicity. "Bro... no."

Adrien, confused, looks at his friends. "What?" 

Marinette and Alya buckled over in laughter as Nino placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Adrien..."

Glancing at Marinette, she nodded. "Shrine's typically aren't for friends. They're for the dead, or people you care about more deep than you care to admit." 

Adrien, sweet innocent Adrien, didn't know what Nino meant by that, as he said, "Well I care for you all deeply, so it should be okay."

Cue more facepalming and red foreheads. 


End file.
